


Astro and the robot village

by Rescue9



Category: Astro Boy
Genre: AU, Astro boy 2003, Cottagecore, Fluff, Slice of Life, astro boy - Freeform, just an excuse to write about robots and cottages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue9/pseuds/Rescue9
Summary: A young robot moves to a small village outside of metro city. With little knowledge of the world and a thirst for adventure, what adventures await Astro in the village of robots?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The countryside was something that Dr. Ochan could only dream of until now. As a man who spent his entire life in Metro city the countryside seemed so distant. Yes he saw the photos and the occasional newscast about some new agricultural bot. But beyond that he had little experience living in such close proximity to nature. Early on in his life Ochan had insisted that he would stay in Metro City to further his research in robotics. But as the years wore on the calm nature of the country seemed more and more appealing. Spending his days eating fresh fruit and wandering the fields, a far better life than being stuck in a crowded jungle of metal and concrete. 

It would also be a far better life for Astro. 

Astro was built by one of his coworkers, Doctor Tenma, but was left unfinished in his lab after Tenmas resignation. Ochan vividly remembered coming across the robot's small metal frame when he was cleaning out Tenmas room. The large lab was filled with blueprints, scrap metal, and dozens of photos of the same young boy. The robot looked as if it was abandoned, simply left in a cardboard box to collect dust. Ochan never remembered Tenma talking about this robot. Which was surprising given his tendency to brag about anything and everything he created. Ochan managed to get a hold of the blueprints, which only brought up more questions. 

This small childlike machine was built with the most advanced systems the world had to offer, mechanical parts that seemed decades ahead of its time. Compact rocket boosters, advanced vision cameras, and something called “kokoro”. From what he could find this kokoro was a robotic heart, no, a robotic soul. A device that allowed a machine to think for itself instead of being restricted to a protocol. What he stumbled across wasn't merely an unfinished project, it was a soul that had yet to see the world. 

He set out to build the machine. Following tenmas exact blueprints and specifications. What he ended up with was a little boy, a child that could almost pass for human. He had bright red boots, black hair, and the sweetest smile Ochan had ever seen. Ochan named the little robot Astro, a name that seemed to fit the machine's futuristic capabilities. 

All Ochan wanted to do was clean out the room of his old coworker. But it seemed like he had now taken on a new role, the role of a father. The role of a dedicated caretaker who wanted nothing more than to make Astro happy.

And the best way to do that was to bring Astro to a place where he could live in peace. Not restricted to the laws of robotics, not gawked at and criticized, a place where he could live like a human. Astro could live freely in the countryside.


	2. The house on the Prairie hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochan and Astro finally arrive at the cottage, and Astro experiences nature for the very first time.

Astro was a robot who didn't quite understand the world around him. He looked at everything through the eyes of a baby. Not a single second passed without Astro pointing to something to ask what it was, and this long car ride was no different. They were hovering across an old asphalt road, surrounded on all sides by acres upon acres of soft grass and trees. The only shapes interrupting the smooth wave-like green of the grass was the occasional old barn or broken down car from decades prior. As he drove Ochan could hear the sound of tapping. 

“Hm?”. It was Astro, gazing out the window while tapping its shiny surface. Astro seemed to not speak yet, only being able to express emotion through body gestures and occasional noises. Ochan wasn't surprised that Astro didn't know everything right off the bat. He was built differently, and those little lessons only furthered the relationship between Ochan and his adopted robotic son. 

“It’s called nature Astro, it’s something hard to find back in metro city” Ochan answered “trust me, you’ll have a lot of fun exploring nature” 

Astro squished his face against the window, moving as far as his car seat would allow him. Despite the fact he didn't fully grasp speech yet, Ochan could understand every little movement and emotion. Kokoro was truly something wonderful. 

The car steered off the main highway and into a wooded pathway. Astro yelped at the sudden transition to darkness, but slowly lifted his head and observed the trees outside the window. Little speckles of golden light shone through the trees, illuminating the inside of the car like a starlight lamp. The lull of the car, combined with the low light, caused the young robot to slowly drift off. 

“Hey Astro, we’re here”. Astro jolted up at the sound of Ochans voice, awakened from his slumber by the sudden sensation of the car stopping. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It seemed like the car was stopped in front of a small hill with a little house perched atop its height. The surrounding area lacked the dense forests, being mostly surrounded by open pastures and a road that continued beyond the hill. 

Astro was eager to explore his surroundings. He clambered out of the car and set his red metal boots on the soft pillowy grass. It all seemed so...new. His optical sensors took in every blade of grass, every fluffy dandelion, every little butterfly. The whistle of wind and the song of sparrows replaced the usual cacophonous roar of the city. 

Ochan followed the young android as he slowly meandered through the surrounding fields. He kept a close eye on the boy, despite the fact that he was almost certainly stronger. 

“See Astro, this is nature” the man said “you like it?” 

The boy looked up at Ochan, smiling from ear to ear. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I guess.


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy seemed to enjoy every facet of country life...
> 
> ...Besides people.

Astro adapted surprisingly well to the countryside. 

To be fair he likely did not remember much of metro city, he spent most of his time there sleeping or looking out the window. But Ochan was pleasantly surprised that Astro could go from a luxe metro city house to a worn-down stone cottage without any issue. The cottage wasn't bad per say, it had everything they needed, it simply was old and neglected. Astro mostly spent the day reading through Ochans vast library of books, watching koi swim in a nearby pond, and catching butterflies that roamed the fields. The boy seemed to enjoy every facet of country life...

...Besides people. 

Following their move-in the little stone cottage received many visitors. Families of humans and robots alike came to welcome Ochan and Astro. But every time there was a knock at the door Astro seemed to cower in fear and hide. And this day seemed to be no different. Astro was sitting next to Ochans desk, flipping through a picture book of animals while Ochan typed out yet another report. There was a sudden knock at the door, and the little robot immediately scurried under the desk. 

“Doctor Ochanomizu?” Said a cheery voice from behind the door “you in there? I wanted to welcome you to the village!” 

Ochan nervously approached the door and opened it, revealing a young robot standing on the other side with a little wicker basket full of bread. They looked similar to Astro in size, but had fluffy green hair and odd metal parts on the side of their face. 

“My names denkou, my friend bem said you just moved in here, so I wanted to bring you some bread from Pluto’s bakery!” 

Denkou banded over the basket of bread, which Ochan generously accepted. 

“Oh thank you Denkou, I really appreciate it” the man said, turning around to look at Astro “hey Astro, how about you say hi to our new neighbor?”. 

Astro didn't budge, only gripping onto the legs of the desk tighter. Despite the robot's visible fear Denkou seemed eager to greet Astro. They walked up to the desk and held out a hand. 

“Heya what’s your name? I’m denkou” the green robot said. 

Astro refused to say anything. He simply hid his face in the corner. 

Denkou didn't seem to pick up on Astros obvious anxiety and continued on with the conversation “your from the city right? That’s super cool! I’ve never been, what’s it like?”. 

Astro turned briefly to face Denkou “I-it’s loud” he sheepishly uttered “dont know much…” 

“Yea I bet the city is loud, with all the cars and big construction robots” Denkou said “you must be one of those super fancy robots, like the ones that go to space and stuff. You look super cool!” 

For once Astro seemed to be warming up to the stranger. He turned his body so he could actually face denkou. “T-thanks”. 

“Wanna go outside and play? I know a cool place in the woods where me and my friends hang out” Denkou said, holding out their hand. 

Astro, to Ochans surprise, smiled and nodded. “Sure!” 

The doctor watched as Astro left his hiding spot under the desk and followed Denkou out the door. The robots ran so fast that Ochan barely had time to leave a parting message. 

“Have fun Astro! Be back before sundown!”.


	4. New freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astro and Denkou meet up with a group of fellow young robots.

“Astro catch up! We’re almost at the woods!” 

Astro had followed Denkou far beyond the little stone cabin. The dirt road they were on ran across the expansive prairies and into the heavily forested woods that bordered the grassland. Astro had seen the forests from inside of a car, but actually being able to experience it himself was something entirely new. The two robots stepped into the shady undergrowth, Denkou looking around frantically, as if looking for something. 

“Hey guys!” Denkou called out “I found a new friend!”

Astro gently tapped on Denkous shoulder “umm, maybe they left? These woods sure look big..”

Denkou ran off without hesitation, stopping in a clearing to look around “no they gotta be around here. Bem and Mars and roppu, they all said they’ll meet me here”.

In the bushes there was a sudden rustling from far away. The noise made Astro jump and instinctively cling to Denkou. “It’s a monster! Run!” 

A cluster of figures arose from the bushes, their features hidden by the dappled shade of the trees. Astro backed away in preparation for a possible fight. But what came out of the woods was not a monster, no, it was a group of young children. 

There were three, Mars, roppu, and Bem . Mars looked vaguely similar to Astro, with two large locks of metallic hair on the sides of his head. He wore a yellow cape and shoes dirty from adventure. Roppu had more curly hair, adorned with a star-shaped clip, and a frilly red dress. Bem looked far different than the rest with pale luminous skin and tufts of hair that almost resembled wings. Bem seemed to be the only one that was not a machine. 

Denkou hastily ran up to the group “hey! Where were you? You promised that we would meet here”. 

Mars responded with a simple shrug “sorry sorry, we stopped by Pluto’s bakery for melon bread, definitely worth it” 

“I thought you ditched me!” 

Mars scoffed “we would never ditch you, you were the one who ran off to talk to that old grumpy doctor” 

“T-that Doctor is my friend!”. Astros voice interrupted the conversation. All three of the boys turned their heads towards the strange newcomer with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. 

Bems feathers perked up in curiosity “do you know who that guy is Denkou?”. 

Denkou wrapped her arms around Astro and pushed him closer to her group of friends “yea! I just met him, he lives with Doctor Ochanumizu, he’s a little shy but I bet he will warm up to you both in no time”.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmmm cottagecore robots


End file.
